


Pervert!

by VivArney



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene at a park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pervert!

**Author's Note:**

> This little story had been rambling around in my head for a few weeks and it finally dropped into the "finished" slot while I was sitting at work UTTERLY bored! 
> 
> In Utopia, Jack tells The Doctor what he had looked in on Rose a few times while she was growing up.

Jackie Tyler noticed him the first time one afternoon in early Spring.

Tall, good looking bloke with his hands in the pockets of a WWII coat standing outside the park, blue eyes shifting from her 8 year old daughter, Rose, to the other children as they played on the swings and monkey bars, but his gaze kept shifting back to Rose in particular. When she looked back, though, he was gone.

A few days later he was back, still watching Rose. She glared at him and deliberately watched as he left the park.

It was a whole year later before she saw him again and this time her maternal alarm bells went off insistently. She waited til he turned to throw a ball back to a group of boys then stormed over.

“Whatchu doin’ here?” she demanded.

He gave her a reassuring smile. “Just passing through,” he told her quietly. “I work near here.”

“You’ve been watchin’ my daughter and I don’t like it!”

“There’s nothing going on, ma’am,” he promised her. “I just....”

The hard, stinging slap caught him by surprise and he couldn’t suppress a yelp of pain.

“You were watching my daughter,” she said again, her voice low and dangerous. She pointed a sharp fingernail at him. “If I see you here again, I’ll have the police on you, you hear me?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he promised, rubbing at his still stinging cheek. “You won’t see me again.”

*****

Jack was still rubbing his cheek as he walked quickly away from the park. The Doctor had told him Jackie Tyler was very protective of her daughter, but he hadn’t taken the Timelord seriously. He’d been so careful not to let Rose see him that he hadn’t watched for her mother. She obviously thought he was one of those perverts who hung around watching children and sometimes abducting them. Jack would never consider such a deviant action, but he could certainly understand her concerns.


End file.
